


Warmth & Love

by lovelysky



Series: Pregnancy/Breeding Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consort Shiro (Voltron), Doubt, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), M/M, No Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lotor (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Talking to the Belly, Trans Lotor (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lotor had a long day doing his work as emperor, and Shiro is there to ease the doubts in his mind.





	Warmth & Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InklingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/gifts).



> This prompt was suggested by Inkling dancer who made the cards I'm using for this bingo!! Unbeta'd as per usual.

Today was a better day than he thought it would be, even if it started out similarly to any other.

 

Lotor’s stomach protruded a far distance from his hips, which always made moving around without bringing much attention to it to be a rather difficult challenge. Still Lotor did his meetings, paperwork, and was doing his best to meet his duties as Emperor while quite obviously knocked up. 

 

Some Galra have even tried to challenge Lotor while he was in this state, but Shiro always ended up tearing those who threatened him to shreds. For a human, Shiro was especially ruthless. That made him a very appealing person to take as his consort. Their children will be strong, and strength will always be appealing to the Galra. 

 

He couldn’t think past the doubt some days. 

 

_ Does he love me? Will he love the child I bear for him?  _

 

And then there were moments like these. Lotor had just finished a bath, and was dressed in a loose robe with his belly exposed. Shiro had gotten down on his knees before Lotor, and soon his hands were running over the bump.

 

“I love you.” Shiro mumbled into the curve at the base of Lotor’s belly. It was almost shocking, but Lotor knew how to keep a composed face. 

 

“You love them… do you love me as well?” Lotor’s voice was soft, quiet. Shiro had been helping him while he was in the final movements of his pregnancy. A gruelling process between when Lotor felt too sick to move, yet still worked relentlessly. He never liked needing other’s help… but Shiro made it seem as if it was too easy to take the reins while he was out of commission. Especially in the most difficult moments. If he were a Galra, and not a human then perhaps Shiro would be the emperor instead of just the Champion of the Galran Arena. 

 

Lotor knew how capable Shiro could be. 

 

“Yes.” Shiro looked up at Lotor, even his eyes were smiling. Something Lotor rarely had seen in Shiro before they had become something… more. “I love you both.” 

 

Lotor didn’t know what to expect when he asked. Shiro had been with Lotor since he plucked him from the arena. He was the backbone behind Lotor overtaking his father, and of course when he finally took his rightful place as the leader of the Galra Empire. Lotor didn’t want to doubt Shiro, but he’s been taught not to trust easily.

 

Still, he could feel his heart sped up at the words. “I love you as well.”

 

“I know.” Shiro said, before kissing Lotor’s belly. “I know even if you don’t say it.” 

 

Lotor blushed before he turned his head away. “Before you… I never planned to bear a child, but being here with you like this makes it so worthy in my eyes.” 

 

“You rarely speak your mind like this.” Shiro let go of a soft hum. “It’s refreshing.” 

 

“I can’t stay the composed emperor all the time… nor do I truly want to in your presence.” Lotor carefully laid his hand over Shiro’s. Their body temperatures were different, but Lotor found solace in the touch. 

 

“All I can wish is that you’re born healthy… and that we can all be a family.” Shiro mumbled right next to Lotor’s skin. He could only hope the baby resting inside could hear him. 

  
Lotor couldn’t stop the corner of his lips from raising up. The scene made his heart feel warm, and that the baby would be loved no matter what happened. Shiro  _ will _ be an amazing father. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you think they'll make an amazing family!! <3


End file.
